


Dozing

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [175]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco gazes over at his dozing husband.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [175]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Dozing

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways to Say I love You Writing Challenge fic, based on prompt no. 40: _Go back to sleep._  
>  ❤

Draco looked up from his novel and fondly across to his husband. Harry was fast asleep beside him on their settee, snoring gently. His eyes flickered as he dreamt. Draco couldn't help but think that Harry finally looked peaceful. 

Draco placed his book down and picked up his wand, magicking the blanket that had slipped down Harry’s body to better cover him. The motion of the blanket must have woken Harry, for green eyes opened and looked blearily over at Draco. 

“Go back to sleep, lovely,” Draco said, brushing a kiss on Harry’s warm cheek. “You’re safe. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxxx


End file.
